Medallions
under construction Description There are 8 types of medallions: *Medallion of Courage grey *Medallion of Triumph green *Medallion of Conquest blue *Medallion of Supremacy purple *Obsidian Medallion dark greyish *Malachite Medallion greenish *Carnelian Medallion red *Pyrritte Medallion red/purple Use *Medallion of Courage: **you can buy different keystones (sold by Aenop) in Traven Isles) which opens up different regions: ***a Coruscan Keystone (65) opens Zanzidon Grotto ***a Coral Keystone (65) opens Isle Rega ***an Aqua Keystone (65) opens Isle Vega **you can exchange Medallion of Courage for Medallion of Triumph ***1 Medallion of Triumph = 3 Medallion of Courage *Medallion of Triumph: **you can buy different keystones (sold by Alkindri) in The Depths which opens 5 different Shadow Fate regions: ***Shadow Fated Traven (200) (same amount bounties as regular Traven + 4 elder l50) ***Shadow Fated Terratrias (95) (same amount bounties as regular Terratrias) ***Shadow Fated Agari (30) (has 5 bounties) ***Shadow Fated Flowering Island (30) (has 5 bounties) ***Shadow Fated Barbing Rock (30) (has 5 bounties) **you can exchange Medallion of Triumph for Medallion of Conquest ***1 Medallion of Conquest = 3 Medallion of Triumph *Medallion of Conquest: **you can buy different keystones (sold by Valsha) in The Depths which opens 3 Shadow Fated regions: ***Shadow Fated Rega (125) (same amount bounties as regular Rega) ***Shadow Fated Vega (125) (same amount bounties as regular Vega) ***Shadow Fated Zanzidon (125) (same amount bounties as regular Zanzido) **you can exchange Medallion of Conquest for Medallion of Supremacy ***1 Medallion of Supremacy = 3 Medallion of Conquest *Medallion of Supremacy: **you can buy a key (sold by Albusi) in The Depths which opens The Future ***The Future (225) (only the level 55 Elder Bosses are here) **you can exchange Medallion of Supremacy for Obsidian Medallion ***1 Obsidian Medallion = 3 Medallion of Supremacy *Obsidian Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by Thimblenit) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (200) opens Pyrron Bastion ***a Keystone (200) opens Pyrron Ramparts ***a Keystone (325) opens The Undercroft ***a Keystone (325) opens Pyrron Apothecary *Malachite Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by Rhinehald) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (200) opens Pyrron Underbelly ***a Keystone (200) opens Gargoyle Creation Caves (get double medallions here) ***a Keystone (325) opens The Armory ***a Keystone (325) opens Staging Chambers *Carnelian Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by Zheck) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (600) opens Keppel Cavern ***a Keystone (250) opens The Blighted Bastille *Pyrritte Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by Rombleboar) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (2500) opens Key of Pyrron ***a Keystone (500) opens Fungal Caverns Of Basido (get double medallions here) Where to get them *Medallion of Courage: whenever you kill a bounty at Terratrias Reef, Traven Isles or The Depths *Medallion of Triumph: whenever you kill a bounty at Zanzidon Grotto, Isle Rega or Isle Vega *Medallion of Conquest: whenever you kill a bounty at Shadow Fated Terratrias or Shadow Fated Traven *Medallion of Supremacy: whenever you kill a bounty at Shadow Fated Rega, Shadow Fated Vega or Shadow Fated Zanzidon *Obsidian Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at Pyrron Upper Keep, Sapphira's Lament, Pyrron Lower Keep or Pyrron Mezzanine *Malachite Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at The Undercroft, Pyrron Bastion, Pyrron Ramparts or Pyrron Apothecary *Carnelian Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at Staging Chambers, The Armory, Pyrron Underbelly or Gargoyle Creation Caves (double) *Pyrritte Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at The Sanctorium, The Drom, The Corkle Woods, The Crystal Spire, Keppel Cavern, Fungal Caverns Of Basido (double) Amount of Medallions needed Medallions Dropped Category:Items Category:Medallions